


Between the Sheets.

by echoes_of_another_life, millygal



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life, https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scent of freshly washed skin is too much for Jensen to withstand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> For Dean Winchester's 35th Birthday both stir_of_echoes & I made picspams/gifspams to say many happy returns to our true fandom love, lol. During the course of the comments on stir's journal, somehow, this little beauty got started in the thread. It may have been something to do with her teasing me about Jared wandering around in a white towel, water still dripping down his chest *grins*...It's been a very long time since I enjoyed a little back and fourth comment porn so thank you muchly hun, amused I am ;) After a tiny amount of editing, this baby was born :D

A smattering of still warm water droplets bead and gather along the edge of Jared's crisp white towel, knotted loosely about his hips, hanging dangerously low; revealing a light dusting of dark hair disappearing teasingly below the line of the soft, damp cloth, clinging deliciously to the hard lines of his pelvis.

Jensen mulls over the very appealing idea of reaching out and tugging gently against the knot with his teeth, forcing the towel to the floor, uncovering long, lean legs; course hair still dripping with water from the shower. Just as he's about to shift and pounce, Jared smirks and yanks the towel away, throwing it across the room, baring his hard and weeping cock; twitching softly, pre-come already gathering at it's tip, just begging to be licked away.

Jensen steps forward, feels the heat from the shower still clinging to Jared's skin, catches the hitch to Jared's breathing as he takes another step, and it sends shivers down his spine, knowing he can do that, cause Jared to feel that. He half expects Jared to take the final step, but he doesn't he simply stands there, waiting, smile on his face that says, 'if you want it, come get it' and he does, he wants it, he wants Jared.

He watches a water droplet, just one, as it slowly beats a path down Jared's tanned, naked flesh, over well-defined abs to disappear inside Jared’s navel and Jensen groans, takes back the final step that separates them, and reaches out. Grins at the way Jared's nipples respond to his touch, puckering into hardened nubs beneath his expert fingers. "Like that?" Jensen whispers, skirting long fingers over each sensitive peak, and notes the way Jared’s lips part slightly in response to the feather light touch, his teeth grazing over his lower lip, before Jensen teases his hand down over taut stomach muscles, fingers gliding effortlessly over wet skin, past the thin path of dark hair and trim waist, and lower, to circle Jared’s cock.

Jared sways on his heels, tipping backward; shower-warmed shoulders coming into contact with cool wood as he stumbles, using the bathroom door as an anchor, preventing him from sliding to the floor. It never ceases to amaze the younger man how _easily_ his best friend can turn him into a panting, light headed mess of heat and need.

As Jensen begins to slowly, far too fucking slowly, slide his sure fingers the length of Jared's fully hard and weeping cock, the taller man's hips buck, causing delicious friction and the slight pang of pain as a ragged hang nail on his partner's thumb snags against his over sensitised flesh.

The heat from the shower is still rolling off of Jared's supple skin, the tendrils of warmth grip Jensen's senses, pull him forward, and he finds himself leaning up to flick the tip of his tongue against the underside of Jared's ear; suckling the lobe into his mouth, pinching it between his teeth and tugging none to gently.

Jared moans quietly and tilts his head slightly, not sure whether he wants to crawl away from the intensity of the caress or drag Jensen as close as physics will allow. The need to obliterate all space between them wins out and he snakes a hand up along Jensen's neck, coming to rest at the back of his lover's head; long thumb curved round and rubbing soothing circles into his friend's temple.

Jensen grins around the salty, soap tinged flesh tucked between his lips and chuckles when Jared's long, thick shaft jumps in his palm; weight so very familiar, so _very_ reassuring.

Jared grabs for Jensen, fingers connecting with the worn cotton of Jensen’s utility jacket, as he shoves roughly at the material.

“Too much Jen,” Jared breathes. The only sound to break the silence beside shared breath, harsh and ragged. “Take it off.”

Jensen groans. Needing to be closer, to touch and taste but wanting contact, skin on skin instead of the layers that separate.

“Don’t move,” Jensen groans, his cock hard. Chafing against his jeans as he glances down, denim pulled tight across his groin, the faded material doing nothing to disguise his reaction to Jared’s closeness.

“Fuck, Jen,” Jared hisses.

Jensen braces one hand against Jared’s chest, feels the rise and fall as Jared’s breathing speeds up, his heart pounding beneath Jensen’s splayed fingers as Jensen uses his free hand to tug his belt loose, free the buttons as he pushes denim, and cotton aside.

“And the rest, c’mon Jen,” Jared insists, urgent, need evident in his voice. He pushes away from the wall, stealing the distance between them, too impatient too wait, and drops to his knees, taking Jensen’s jeans with him, pulling them down, and freeing Jensen’s cock as he makes a space for himself between Jensen’s thighs. His fingers circling Jensen’s length, squeezing hard as he leans forward and drags his tongue over the head of Jensen’s cock and then looks up, thumb massaging where ridge meets shaft.

“Don't want to wait,” Jared moans, his tongue snaking forward to wet his lips, eyes locked on Jensen’s face as he fists Jensen’s cock, licks at the bead of pre come that's leaked from the slit, his hand making a gentle twisting motion on every downward stroke. His breath ghosting across naked skin, hot, moist as he closes his mouth around Jensen’s length.

“I said, don’t move,” Jensen groans, and cards his fingers in Jared’s hair, massaging his scalp, curving around the back of Jared’s head to hold him close, still, as Jensen bucks forward, keeps Jared there as he fucks his way into his best friend’s mouth. 

The force in Jensen's voice grips Jared, pins him to the spot; making damn sure he won't move even if he _really_ wants to push his luck. The feel of his friend's thick shaft forcing it's way down his gullet, butting up against the back of his throat, creates a need in him he can barely withstand. All he wants is to hollow his cheeks and milk Jensen of _everything_ , but he won't go against a direct order. Not when the fingers gripping his hair are tugging hard, nails scraping against his scalp; sending shock waves of fire coursing along the column of his throat, down his spine, culminating in the steadily growing glistening pool of pre-come drizzling from the tip of his cock.

The tiny grunts of frustration coupled with the feel of Jared's throat vibrating along the underside of his throbbing shaft force Jensen's hips forward so roughly he's afraid he'll end up choking the man on his knees before him. The satisfied groan as Jared opens his throat and angles his head is enough of a reassurance for the older man to slam a palm flat against the wall and fuck into his best friend's mouth, hard, hard enough to feel jagged teeth scraping against his twitching cock; snug and full between split wide, saliva coated lips.

Jared's nails bite into Jensen's thrusting hips as he allows the older man to use him; loving the salt slicked taste of his best friend nestled deep within his throat. Groaning again, Jared drags a hand along the curve of Jensen's hip. Across warm, quivering flesh, fingers coming to rest at the base of his partner's spine, urging him to move faster, to let go completely.

Jensen pulls back, uses his stranglehold on Jared's long hair to pin his head in place. Smiling down at his lover, eyes twinkling, mouth hanging slightly open, Jensen grips the base of his cock and runs the seeping tip along Jared's red, swollen bottom lip before gesturing for him to stand.

“Bed,” Jensen groans, and waits for Jared to get to his feet; his gaze wandering the full expanse of Jared’s body, his broad shoulders usually hidden, disguised beneath layers of cotton. Tanned chest that tapers down to taut well defined abs, cock hard and curving from a thatch of dark hair toward his stomach.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Jensen breathes before shoving Jared back onto the bed, and smiling down at him, a deliciously warm, languid smile as he rests one knee on the bed, leaning forward, bracing both his palms flat out in front of him, and edges closer to Jared, and closer still, leans forward and whispers, “and mine.” Before taking back the last inch of space between them to straddle Jared’s hips, looking down to where his cock lays, thick and hard, almost touching Jared’s… almost.

Jensen swallows, lets his gaze wander upward to Jared’s mouth, watches the way Jared’s lips part on an exhale, and notes the way Jared wets his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue as Jensen’s eyes seek his. Jensen sees the hunger there, want, a desire so heady that Jensen has to bite back the curse that escapes anyway. “Fuck,” he hisses as warmth floods his body, settles in his groin causing his cock to twitch, once, twice…

Without warning, Jared lifts upward, grins, shoves at Jensen’s shoulder and turns over, taking Jensen with him, pinning Jensen to the mattress beneath him.

“Gonna fuck you so hard,” Jared whispers.

Jensen looks up from his position under Jared, sees the promise in his eyes as Jared stares down at him, looms over him, Jared’s hands securing Jensen’s by his side, one leg covering Jensen’s holding him immobile as Jared’s lips come crashing down against his. Jared’s mouth hot, open, tongue seeking Jensen’s possessively and causing Jensen to buck upward, his cock sliding up against Jared’s hard length, the friction almost too much.

“Stay still,” Jared hisses, dragging his mouth from Jensen’s and biting back a groan as Jensen bucks upward a second time.

“C’mon, Jared,” Jensen begs, arches upward, a deep ragged moan escaping on each breath as he tangles his fingers in Jared’s hair, drags him back, kisses him hard, and breathes, “Please.”

Jared feels Jensen’s tongue seeking entrance, feels Jensen hard against him as he rocks their hips together, takes a moment to just breathe, and lifts up, and away slightly, enough for Jensen to move, spread his legs wide.

“Yeah, Jen,” Jared moans, and settles between Jensen’s thighs, shudders as his cock brushes against Jensen’s as he dips his hips down, just barely and then lifts away again. Teasing, until Jensen spreads his legs wider, knees bent as he braces both feet against the mattress, and lifts up.

“Please,” Jensen begs. “C’mon, fuck me.”

The raw, open need in Jensen's voice breaks through the smug sense of pride bathing Jared's pleasure saturated brain in undulating waves of golden warmth. It's always been one thing to know he can turn Jen into a quivering, begging mess of gorgeous Texan, but it's a totally different sensation when faced with the evidence of his best friend's real feelings. They always take him by surprise, no matter how long they've been at this.

Beneath the hitch in Jensen's voice and the involuntary bucking of his hips there lays a vein of pure emotion, running right through the middle of every single gesture; from the small reassuring smiles before walking on stage at the latest convention, to the hastily stolen kisses in the back of every cab they've ever shared.

Jensen sees Jared's eyes close for the merest of moments; soft grin curving the edge of his lips, before the man nestled snug between his thighs becomes all frenetic energy and vibrating heat. 

All traces of teasing have left Jared's face as Jensen feels the tip of his best friend's cock sliding between his parted cheeks. Knees pulled up to his chest, nails gouging thin grooves out of the skin on his shins, Jensen inhales a ragged breath, holding it for a second, allowing it to fill his chest to bursting point.

Jared watches the way Jensen holds himself, forces himself still, waiting for Jared to make the next move, for once doing as he'd bloody well been told. A small amount of pride comes seeping back through as he angles his hips to catch against Jen's as he flexes his thighs, pushing off the balls of his feet slipping against the rough carpet beneath them.

No need for pre-amble, they both know their own limits and in this moment Jared knows if he doesn't bury himself inside Jensen, they'll both implode.

Slipping a foot over Jared's shoulder, Jensen uses his heel to tug him closer, forcing him snug enough to be able to feel whenever Jared flutters his eyelashes , let alone rotates his hips like a god damned belly dancer, "Fuck, Jared, please."

Small beads of sweat gather against the ridge of Jared's top lip as he bends low enough to snag Jensen's mouth in a searing kiss, forcing his tongue between parted lips at the very same moment he surges forward, bottoms out against Jensen's supple, fuckable ass, "Jesus Christ Jen, always so fucking tight."

Head thrown back against the covers, Jensen breathes through the initial sting of bare-backing with nothing to ease Jared's path and allows himself a moment to enjoy the feeling of being completely full, of being taken over by the man panting above him, "Move."

The overriding urge to piston his hips is only outweighed by the hitch in Jensen's voice, "Jen.."

Jensen locks fierce, sparkling eyes on Jared and growls low in his throat, " _Move!_ " 

Jared hears the desperation in Jensen’s voice, the urgent need and snaps his hips forward, and feels Jensen shudder against him, thrusting harder, pressing down just the way Jensen likes it, long, sure strokes, thrusting in, pausing to circle his hips, retreating only to drive back in, harder.

“Fuck, yes, just like that,” Jensen moans. He reaches up, cards his fingers in Jared’s hair, twisting them tight, and pulls him down, plants wet, open-mouthed kisses anywhere he can reach. Sweeping his tongue down the line of Jared’s throat, outlines his collarbone and lower still until his mouth fastens on one sensitive, hardened, nipple and hears Jared’s low groan the instant his tongue rasps over the susceptible peak.

“So good,” Jared says, barely legible, more stuttered sigh than words, and snaps his hips in response, pushes in deeper.

Jensen presses a smile into Jared’s skin; confident of the fact that he knows Jared’s limits. He knows when to go soft, and when not, and how much is just enough. He circles Jared’s nipple, wetting one lush peak and then the other as Jared pushes down against his mouth, each thrust bringing him closer. The pause between longer as Jensen sucks and scrapes his teeth against the sensitive nub, and is rewarded as Jared draws back, all the way to the tip, circles his hips against the puckered flesh of Jensen’s hole, presses in, barely there before thrusting forward, all the way to the base of his cock.

It's always like this. Each knowing the other so well, having done this so many times that they've got perfect pace, and rhythm. Both know what the other likes, and Jared knows that Jensen likes it slow, until he tells him otherwise. Usually with a curse, or two, sometimes three because Jared knows the closer Jensen is to coming the dirtier his mouth becomes.

And Jensen has a dirty mouth.

“Fuck," Jensen hisses. He strokes his fingers, a feather-light touch along Jared’s arm and feels muscle ripple beneath hair-roughened skin. His fingertips brush over Jared’s bicep, tracing a path higher until both hands clutch at Jared’s hair, tugging his head down as he imprisons Jared’s lower body with his legs and captures his mouth.

Jared deepens the kiss. He pushes his tongue into Jensen’s welcoming warmth, lost in the taste of his name on Jensen’s lips. He sucks in air through his teeth at the feel of Jensen’s hand working past the nape of his neck, snaking a path down his back, past narrow, chiseled hips to cup his ass. Presses him down as Jensen tightens his legs around Jared’s waist, digs his ankles into the small of Jared’s back, keeping him there, right where he needs him to be.

“Faster, Jared, c’mon, fuck me hard.”

Jared groans. The sound curved around the ghost of a smile at Jensen’s words, and presses his hands into the mattress, either side of Jensen’s head. He opens his mouth to comment. The words lost as Jensen arches up, pulls Jared close until he feels the slide of Jensen’s cock against his stomach, hard and wet. Jared groans, sinks down into the hair-roughened strength of muscled thighs, and works his hand between them, down the hard slab of Jensen’s stomach to circle his cock and strokes upward. His thumb skirting teasingly over the head as Jensen moans louder and lifts into his hand, taking Jared deeper, until not a hair’s breadth separates them, just the way Jared likes it.

“So tight, Jen,” Jared moans. He slowly withdraws. Circles his hips once more, and thrusts back into the slick tightness that sheaths him, as Jensen arches his hips, buries his face in the curve of Jared’s neck, moaning incoherently. His breath hot, mouth wet as he suckles a bruise into the sensitive skin just beneath Jared’s pulse point causing Jared to moan a muffled oath of his own.

“Shit, gonna have the make-up department working overtime on that one,” Jared hisses.

“Don’t care,” Jensen replies. The words breathed against sweat-soaked skin. “Just fuck me Jared, c’mon faster.” He arches upward into Jared’s hand and feels Jared squeeze his cock, before fisting him hard and fast in time with each thrust and lets slip a string of curses.

“Fuck, yeah, just like that, harder. Shit... don’t hold back, c’mon…”

Jared feels his control slip, works his hips faster, harder, unable to slow the pace as Jensen keeps him pinned between his thighs, wraps strong arms around his shoulders and matches him thrust for thrust. He tries to set an even rhythm but Jensen arches again, hips leaving the bed until Jared bottoms out on every down stroke, and damn, but it feels good as Jensen clenches his thighs, holds him tighter. Sliding one hand around to stroke Jared’s ass, massaging his ass cheeks, teasing them apart and circles Jared’s hole as Jared bucks above him. Each stroke of Jensen’s finger forcing Jared deeper.

Rhythm lost, Jared feels his orgasm threaten, almost there. He takes a deep breath, and releases it on a long, low moan, cupping Jensen’s ass cheeks and lifting him flush against him as he thrusts hard and fast; short rapid snaps of his hips and feels Jensen’s cock brush against his stomach, the friction tipping Jensen over the edge. His inner muscles clench around Jared’s cock as Jared’s thrusts become faster, shorter less controlled.

“Shit, yeah… now Jensen, gonna come. You with me?” Jared rasps. His fingers digging painfully into Jensen’s ass, lifting him, holding him still as his orgasm hits.

“Always, Jared,” Jensen stiffens, feels the first wave hit, come splashing hot against Jared’s stomach as Jared tenses above him.

…

Jared waits until Jensen's relaxed beneath him, and then rolls over onto his back, taking Jensen with him, his fingers massaging along the back of Jensen’s neck as he sprawls across Jared’s chest. He listens as Jensen’s breathing slows, returns to normal, his heart thumping in an even, steady cadence that matches his own.

“Want me to move?” Jensen breathes out on a contented sigh.

“No, I’m good,” Jared answers, and presses a kiss to Jensen’s temple.

“Fucking better than Good, Jared.” Jensen grins.

Yeah, Jensen's got a dirty fucking mouth.


End file.
